pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Merissa77/Anime/008
Anime odc. 8 "Rodzinne opowieści.(2)" "Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to mogła być nasza ostatnia walka..."-powiedział Pikachu, oczywiście po swojemu. Viola nadal tłumaczyła jego monolog. -Rety...-powiedział Brandon.-Co się stało potem? -Chwila... Tylko się wody napiję-odrzekła Viola.-W gardle już mi zaschło... Nie spodziewałam się aż tak długiej przemowy, a to jeszcze nie koniec. Dziewczyna odkręciła butelkę z wodą, po czym wypiła jakąś połowę. -Ach...Możesz kontynuować. Jestem gotowa. -Pika pi...(Dobrze więc... __________________________________ Byliśmy już na arenie. Stanęliśmy na wyznaczonym miejscu. Myślałem, że będę walczył pierwszy, lecz Ash wystawił do walki Snorlaxa. Gary, po chwili zastanowienia wybrał Gliscora. Jak na moje oko, Snorlax nie miał z nim zbyt dużych szans na wygraną... Ash jednak przeszedł samego siebie. Tydzień przed Ligą był z nami w środku lasu, na polance, gdzie trenował nas z wielkim uporem. W tym czasie udało mu się nauczyć każdego pokemona jakiegoś przydatnego ataku. Snorlaxa na przykład nauczył ognistej pięści, która razem z, wcześniej już poznaną, lodową, łącząc je z niezwykłą techniką walki Snorlaxa, pozwoliły mu pokonać Gliscora. Czyli, jak na początek całkiem nieźle nam szło... Na kolejnego przeciwnika Gary wybrał swojego Blastoise. Nie wiem, na co liczyli, wystawiając go już teraz. Może ma to, że Ash wybierze Charizarda? Ja tego nie wiem, ale wcale też nie wybrał mnie, tylko Sceptile. Ja byłem tam "w razie czego", pozostawiony na koniec. W każdym razie, Blastoise Garego był dużo silniejszy, niż ostatnim razem. Trening Sceptile jednak nie poszedł na marne, a on ze swoją szybkością, z lekkim problemem, ale jednak, pokonał wielkiego żółwia. Jako kolejnego przeciwnika, Gary wybrał Electrivire. Ash odpowiedział... Właściwie to ponownie Sceptile, który jednak nie wytrzymał ataku ognistą pięścią. Czyli już było dwa do jednego dla Asha, co zaraz miało się jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć dla nas, ponieważ Ash wystawił ponownie Snorlaxa. Jednak on, pomimo obrażeń, zremisował z Electrivire. Kolejnymi pokemonami były odpowiednio Greninja Asha i Abomasnow Garego. Snowy, jako pokemon pół roślinny, miał przewagę nad wodną żabą. I tym razem jednak Ash miał asa w rękawie. Greninja, dzięki swojej mrocznej połowie, uderzał znikającym atakiem i, nauczonym przez Asha, niskim kopem. To jednak nie wystarczyło. Trawiaste ataki Abomasnow były bardzo silne i ostatecznie rozłożyły Greninje. W ten sposób wynik wyrównał się, ale nie na długo, gdyż Ash wybrał Charizarda, którego ogniste ataki zadawały duże obrażenia Abomasnowowi. Bardzo szybko leżał na deskach. Tym sposobem Garemu pozostały już tylko dwa pokemony. Jako następnego, wybrał Barbaracle. Oznaczało to koniec Charizarda, który mimo największych starań, nie dał rady pokonać przeciwnika, ale jednak znacznie go osłabił. Już tylko ja Ashowi pozostałem... Stanąłem więc do walki. Mimo kamiennego pierwiastka, nie miał ze mną żadnych szans. Po celnym piorunie i elektroakcji był niezdolny do walki. Garemu pozostał ostatni pokemon. Żaden z nas, poza samym Garym nie miał pojęcia, jaki to pokemon. Gdy z tumanów kurzu po poprzednich walkach wyłonił się mój przeciwnik, już wiedziałem, że walka będzie trudna, nie sądziłem jednak, jak bardzo. Ostatnim pokemonem Garego był... Metagross... Olbrzymi, SREBRNY, pseudo legendarny pokemon... Dodatkowo miał coś na łapie. To był przywiązany do niego kamień megaewolucji! Czułem, że to się źle skończy... Przeciwnik zaczął atak w swojej oryginalnej postaci, a uderzył na początek buldożerem, którego ledwo udało mi się uniknąć. Za rozkazem Asha, zaatakowałem piorunem i potem elektroakcją. Piorun okazał się bardzo celny i skuteczny, jednak udało mu się uniknąć drugiego ataku i użyć metalowego pazura. Bolało, ale ataki stalowe są mało efektywne na elektryczne pokemony... Atakowałem dalej, piorunem i elektrycznym stalowym ogonem. On, obrywając od obu ataków, próbował uderzyć mnie hiperpromieniem, lecz, dzięki mojej szybkości, udało mi się wykonać unik. Moja elektrokula zderzyła się potem z jego kulą cienia, tworząc wybuch... Ale co was moja walka interesuje... Przejdę do sedna. Po długiej walce, wygrywałem z Metagrossem, jednak Gary nadal nie użył jego mega kamienia... Aż do tej chwili... Mega Metagross, zamiast walczyć ze mną, rzucił się z metalowym pazurem w stronę Asha. Dzięki elektroakcji udało mi się go wyprzedzić i stanąć przed moim trenerem, broniąc go elektrycznym stalowym ogonem. Mnie to jednak bardziej zabolało, niż przeciwnika. Gary nawet nie próbował go zatrzymać, nawet uśmiechał się pod nosem... Ja, resztkami sił, nadal atakowałem... Pseudo legenda ponownie uderzyła buldożerem, tym razem powalając mnie na ziemię, ledwo żywego... Po tym ponownie rzuciła się na Asha... _________ Pikachu posmutniał i zamilkł... -To...straszne...okropne...czemu Gary zrobił to mojemu bratu... Czy aż tak go nienawidził?-Brandon westchnął i oparł głowę na rękach. -Ja...-westchnęła Viola.-Nie mam bladego pojęcia... Bardzo mi przykro...-powiedziała, chodź to, co się stało, było jej bardzo na rękę... Może to, co już wie, wykorzystać kiedyś przeciwko niemu... Bardzo smutny chłopak przytulił Pikachu... -Muszę... Dużo trenować! Aby kiedyś pokonać go! W ramach zemsty za mojego brata! -W takim razie... Chyba możemy już iść... Odznaki same się nie zdobędą! -Jasne... Chodźmy... I tak Viola i Brandon poznali historię wypadku Asha. Wyruszyli razem w drogę do kolejnego miasta. Co ich spotka w drodze? Po słowie: Odcinek może i krótki, ale stanowi on jedynie dokończenie poprzedniego... W każdym razie, historia powraca na pierwotny tor... Co się wydarzy? Dowiecie się wkrótce...